wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Death and Taxes (Pergo NA)
About Death and Taxes World of Warcraft Death and Taxes started in the Beta of World of Warcraft in 2004. Upon release we played on Shattered Hand (US) until problems with server lag made it impossible to raid. We then moved to Korgath along with Guilds like Drama in order to maintain our relationship of strong competition and sportsmanship. During our time in World of Warcraft we achieved many US and World First kills. Some of our more well known World First kills were of Sapphiron, Viscidus, The Four Horsemen, and The Lurker Below. Not to mention every US first in the raid instance known as Black Temple. For a complete list of all of our World First and US First kills please feel free to check out our website where we have them all documented. The Guild ended up disbanding on Korgath before Sunwell and some of our Members moved on to reform on the Horde side of Blackrock. Others went on to bolster the rosters of Guilds like Premonition and Exodus, or merged with Guilds like Aurora to form Vigil. Guild Wars 2 Death and Taxes has been at the forefront of the Guild Wars 2 PvE scene since launch. Our guild rose to prominence by being the first guild to publish high quality, and reliable dungeon speed clearing guides along with optimal build guides for each profession. As the Guild Wars 2 end-game PvE scene evolved more towards pushing lower speed clear times rather than on traditional raid progression, our focus is on tactical innovation, refinement, theory-craft and execution. We hold ourselves to high standards and consequently we are able to get the results we strive for. As for those results, we have held the speed run record for every dungeon in Guild Wars 2 at one point or another, and we use our competition to push us to improve further. We continue to actively participate in the fiercely competitive speed clear scene, and our builds and guides continue to be trusted by the community as being not only the best available, but the most important voices in establishing the PvE meta. As Guild Wars 2 continues to mature, we expect to continue upholding the legacy we have built, and push the competitive PvE scene forward. Star Wars: The Old Republic Death and Taxes formed in Star Wars: The Old Republic (SWTOR) in December 2011. Several members from Death and Taxes' WoW days came to play the game and were able to quickly level and field 16-man raids under the leadership of Antisnow. Upon the first raid, however, the raid encountered a bug that made the first boss unkillable and the Guild then opted to form two highly competitive 8-man raids instead. Death and Taxes was then able to achieve several server firsts on the Port Nowhere server during this time and our reputation in the Star Wars community began to solidify. By the summer of 2012, however, Star Wars was losing subscribers and BioWare began to consolidate servers. Upon being merged onto Prophecy of the Five, and Antisnow's subsequent entry into the military, Enkay took over leadership of the Guild. With the influx of players on the server, the interest in raids once again swelled. This allowed us to form a very tight-knight and highly skilled roster of raiders. Over the course of the subsequent Months until now we have achieved numberous World, US, and Server firsts. For a full list of our notable achievements in Star Wars please refer to our website where we have them all documented. WildStar Overall, Death and Taxes has a fairly large and varied player-base. The majority of us have a long history of being among the best players in each game that we've played and our roster going into WildStar is no different. We are stacked with players that have shown tremendous achievement over the years, and are easily considered some of the best in the World at their respective classes and games. If there is one thing that you should know about the core of our Guild, it's that after years of experience being at the forefront of both bleeding edge Raid and PvP content across varying games we know what it takes to make a great team and will settle for nothing less. If you think you have what it takes to be on the front lines with us, you may have found yourself a home. This section will be filled with accomplishments that you can help create. External links * dtguilds.com